bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Brudnopis Missy
e4RMh7NLHPY Michaelle (Mistress, Missy, Vuvun) - dorosła klacz, która ukrywa swoją prawdziwą rasę (Draconequus) pod postacią pegaza. Ponyfikacja (z wyglądu) Nulevoyserio, mam gdzieś że nie wygląda całkowicie jak ja, ale kolory pasują xd. Blank flank który wykopie Cię na drugi koniec kraju, jeśli jej to wytkniesz. Obecnie zamieszkuje Canterlot. Z jednej strony pracuje jako projektant wnętrz, a z drugiej jest Zwiadowcą Łowców Snów. Powstanie Ogólne Zaczęło się od tego, iż Autorka chciała przerobić swoją oryginalną ponysonę (Colleen) tak, by wyglądała bardziej "realnie" (czyli bardziej jak Autorka). Oczywiście nie tak całkiem chciała ją przerobić, ale chciała zrobić postać o wyglądzie bardziej podobną do niej. I wyszedł z tego beżowy pegaz z lekko poczochraną i długą brązową grzywą. Z początku Autorka nie przykładała do niej zbytniej uwagi, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęła używać jej zamiennie z Cole i nadała jej początkowe imię "Mistress". Dopiero po jeszcze dłuższym czasie bardziej oficjalnie "zaakceptowała" ją jako "siebie" w świecie kucyków (i universum swoich wszystkich OC) i zrobiła z niej główne OC (chociaż jej historii nie posiada). Wygląd Pierwsza wersja Missy wyglądała jak normalny pegaz. Najnormalniejszy z normalnych, jedyne co ją wyróżniało to to, iż nosiła białą bluzę z kapturem. Poza tym nic. Potem dopiero Autorka dodała jej dłuższy, smoczy ogon porośnięty brązowym jak grzywa futrem, a następnie wrzecionowate oczy. Stwierdziła jednak, iż te zmiany nie mają zbytniego sensu ale jednocześnie nie chciała wracać do pierwszego desingu. Tak więc postanowiła zmienić jej całkiem rasę, z pegaza na Draconequusa. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się jej bardziej podobać i "upodabniać" do Autorki (bo kobieta zmienną jest i chaotyczną istotą). Imię Z tym był największy problem. Początkowo została nazwana "Mistress", jednak Autorce zbytnio się to kojarzyło z "pewnymi-rzeczami" więc nie mogła go zatrzymać na dłużej. Zamiast tego, zaczęła wołać na nią "Missy", takie jakby zdrobnienie od pierwszej wersji. I było tak dość długo. Aż w końcu przypomniała sobie, iż rodzice chcieli ją kiedyś nazwać "Michellenie do końca wiem czy to, wiem że "Miszel" XDD" więc postanowiła tego użyć, oczywiście po drobnych poprawkach. Wygląd Prawdziwy thumb|left|nie chcesz jej spotkać w ciemnym zaułku Postura oraz łapy/kopyta Missy w swojej bardziej naturalnej postaci jest bardzo dużym (na czterech łapach sięga rogu Celestii, a na dwóch ją znaacznie przewyższa) stworzeniem o posturze zbliżonej do smoka wschodniegochińskiego czy tam Lunga, z tą różnicą że nie jest upierzona, nie ma wąsów i posiada skrzydła i jej futro/skóra jest w kolorze beżu. Posiada dużo dłuższą szyję oraz ciało w porównaniu do swojego "przebrania". Jej przednie łapy przypominają ptasie, przy czym palce są dłuższe i dużo ostrzejsze w barwie bladego różu, ma ich po cztery u obu łapach (trzy "normalne" + taki jakby kciuk). Są również bardzo chwytne, dzięki czemu może normalnie pisać i robić wiele innych rzeczy do których np. jednorożce potrzebują magii. Tylne kończyny natomiast przypominają bardziej kopyta kucyka, tylko są porośnięte dłuższym futrem. Ponieważ jej matka była zwykłym pegazem, wygląd Missy jest bardziej "harmonijny" niż Draconequusa pełnej krwi. Oczy i pysk Klacz posiada średniej wielkości oczy z sześcioma rzęsami. Podczas gdy jej źrenica jest wąska jak u smoka, jej tęczówki są podwójne - ta przy źrenicy jest koloru bladoniebieskiego jasnego, a ta druga również jest bladoniebieska, ale ciemniejsza. Również jej białka są nieco ciemniejsze, niż normalne białko. Jej pysk bardziej przypomina pysk smoka niż kucyka, jest długi z nieco spiczastym nosem, a w środku ma dużo ostrych zębów. Uszy Michaelle są nieco dłuższe niż u normalnego kucyka, w środku natomiast są bladoróżowe z różowym puchem w środku. Skrzydła i rogi Skrzydła Missy są duże, smocze i w barwie ciemnego beżu. Używa ich głównie to podkreślenia swojej dużej postury niż do latania, ponieważ przez ich wielkość trudno jej nimi manewrować. Jej rogi natomiast są średniej długości i krzywe, wyginające się głównie w górę i mające barwę bladego różu. Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest długa i puchata, lekko zasłaniające jej oczy oraz są w barwie ciemnego brązu. Naturalna, nie farbowana. Jej futro na klatce piersiowej również jej bardzo puchata, ale krótsza i dużo jaśniejsza. Ogon Missy jest długo i nieco gruby, a na jego końcu jest również puchate i długie futro, w barwie ciemnego brązu (jak grzywa). "Przebranie" thumb|right|ok, tą już prędzej byś chciał spotkać Postura oraz kopyta Missy w tej formie jest wyższa od przeciętnej klaczy (prawie dorównuje wielkości przeciętnemu ogierowi), ale mimo wielkości i wagi jest od nich dużo silniejsza. Głównie skrzydła powodują że wygląda na wyższą niż jest. Jej kopyta są normalne, bez żadnych dodatków, tylko bardziej porośnięte futrem. Oczy i pysk Oczy klaczy są duże, nieco podobne do tych które ma Księżniczka Luna i posiadają po sześć rzęs. Wyróżniają się tym, iż ich źrenica jest wrzecionowata, a tęczówka ma dwa kolory. Jedna, bliższa źrenicy, jest w kolorze jasnego szaro-niebieskiego, a druga jest ciemniejsza. Również białka nie są całkiem białe, tylko bladoniebieskie. Pysk klaczy jest normalny, ale ma wyraźniejsze kły. Skrzydła Ponieważ Missy urodziła się pegazem, także jej przebranie jest.. pegazem. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu chaos dziecinko raz jej skrzydła są podobne do skrzydeł smoka/nietoperza, a innym razem pegazie, ale większe. Klacz nie wie, czemu się tak dzieje i sama o tym nie decyduje. Niemniej, obie wersje skrzydeł są dość mocne i większe od skrzydeł przeciętnego pegaza, ale jedynie te pierzaste umie normalnie złożyć, te smokopodobne ma najczęściej rozłożone. Grzywa i ogon Klacz ma długą i puchatą grzywę w barwie jasnego brązu. Nie lubi jej ścinać, ale bardziej od tego nie lubi jej układać. Często ma ją poczochraną, rozwianą. Jednak szczególny jest jej ogon, który wygląda jak ogon smoka niż kucyka. Jest dłuższy i grubszy i dopiero na jego końcu jest jasno brązowe oraz puchate futro. Uroczy Znaczek, którego nie posiada Missy nie posiada Uroczego Znaczka, jednak jest to spowodowane jej genami i rasą. Nim odkryła swoje pochodzenie, wielokrotnie starała się zdobyć jakikolwiek znaczek, ale bez powodzenia. Napawało ją to swego rodzaju frustracją oraz zazdrością, gdyż większość kucyków naokoło posiadało swoje znaczki i lubiły się z niej nabijać. Teraz, mimo osiągnięcia dorosłości, wciąż napotyka kucyki które nie szczędzą jej wrednych komentarzy na temat jej "pustego zada", jednakże ignoruje ich, gdyż wie czemu nie może Uroczego Znaczka posiadać. Ewentualnie wykopuje takie kucyki spoza swojego pola widzenia, ale tylko kiedy naprawdę ją zdenerwują. Historianawiązania do sezonów 1-5, nic o sezonie 6 nie ma i nie będzie Narodziny i wczesne lata takie tam życie w Manehattanie z matką i babcią pierwsze przyjaźnie yay ogon u kucyka chyba nie powinien tak wyglądać k rodzina mocno Wczesne lata szkolne, czyli przedszkole i zerówka wincyj przyjaciół dziwny ten ogon i dziwne oczy gdzie jest tatuś pierwsze zgrzyty w społeczeństwie i takie tam Podstawówka 1-3 omg wrogowie wow dziwadło nam rośnie omg księżniczki, jakie księżniczki małe kuzyne papa przyjaźń Podstawówka 4-6 jak zostać cegłą pióra mi wypadają help what is friendship Gimnazjum 1-3 what is love, bby dont... eat me? mame coś nagle wybuchło, pomocy draconecooooo mame patrz, zostałam makaronem papa love #1, witaj love #2 Liceum 1-3 przeprowadzka yay nawet jako kucyk wyglądam dziwnie help 99% pure love cześć tato cześć inny tato... wait mame why nowy tata i jeszcze jakaś siostra why Lata studiów takie tam konflikty z rodziną nowego taty, meh jakieś grupy gangi czy co omg dziwniej być nie mogło jednak mogło, jestem mamotatą why Czasy obecne takie tam konflikty więcej konfliktów Charakter/Zachowanie Dawniej Kiedy Missy była młodsza, była zarazem bardziej ciekawskim, milszym i otwartym na świat kucykiem niż teraz. Nie miała specjalnych oporów przed mówieniem tego co myśli, nawet jeśli nie miało to zbytniego sensu, ale starała się nikogo nie urazić. Już za młodu wykazywała się większą dojrzałością w porównaniu do rówieśników oraz swego rodzaju odpowiedzialnością i dążeniem do samodzielności. Za bardzo dawała się jednak ponieść emocjom oraz trudno jej było zaakceptować porażkę czy czyjeś niemiłe komentarze. |-| Zalety= Lojalna Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jest "oddana niczym pies". Wystarczy ją jedynie odpowiednio "oswoić", a zdobędzie się godną zaufania i oddaną znajomą (bądź przyjaciółkę). Dla niej "zdrada" to najgorsze czego można się dopuścić, szczególnie wobec tych na których się naprawdę zależy. Nigdy nie umie się zdecydować, komu pomóc kiedy jest w potrzebie, szczególnie kiedy oba potrzebujące kucyki są dla niej kimś ważnym. Niemniej, nie należy nadużywać u niej jej oddania, gdyż może to srogo kogoś kosztować. Silna i niezależna, samodzielna STRONK AND INDEPENDENT NOODLE, WHO DONT NEED NO MAN Potrafi sama radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami, wręcz nie chce by jej ktoś pomagał. W czymkolwiek, czy to w pracy czy z problemami związanymi np. z innymi kucykami czy uczuciami. Umie o siebie zadbać w razie kłopotów, nie potrzebuje "rycerza na białym koniu"ok, brzmi to niesamowicie dziwnie kiedy mówimy o świecie pełnym kucyków, ok, ma swoje własne zdanie na każdy temat i nie widzi potrzeby w poszukiwaniu rozwiązań przy pomocy innych osób. Uważa, iż praca w grupie tylko ją ogranicza i najlepiej pracuje się jej solo. (brutalnie)Szczera Wprawdzie Missy wypowiada czasem kłamstwa, to jednak nie są one bardzo poważne czy mające na celu oszukania kogoś. Zamiast tego, woli wprost mówić o swoich poglądach i opiniach na temat innych kucyków, bez zbytniego przesładzania czy upiększania. Bardziej od kłamstwa, nienawidzi przesadnego słodzenia innym czy wręcz podlizywania się. Jak się jej coś nie podoba o kimś, to mówi wprost, nawet jeśli tym kogoś urazi. Pomysłowa Klacz może się poszczycić dość dużą i nietypową wyobraźnią oraz pomysłami, które nie zawsze są dobre czy możliwe do wykonania. Zazwyczaj to ona staje się "mózgiem ekipy", nie tyle z powodu inteligencji, co z powodu jej pomysłowości. Z jednej sytuacji umie znaleźć więcej niż dwa wyjścia, chociaż nie zawsze mają jakiś sens albo są bezpieczne. Odpowiedzialna Nie należy może do najbezpieczniejszych kucyków jakie spotkasz w całym swoim życiu, co nie zmienia faktu, iż jest dość odpowiedzialna i bez większego problemu umie przyjąć konsekwencje swojego zachowania (oczywiście jeśli rzeczywiście coś zrobiła, a nie kiedy ktoś jej coś wmawia). Mimo swojego usposobienia oraz wyglądu zewnętrznego, potrafi przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za opiekę nad drugim kucykiem czy zwierzęciem. I wychodzi jej to całkiem nieźle. Inteligentna Może i nie zawsze to po sobie pokazuje, to jednak Missy może poszczycić się niewiele ponad przeciętną inteligencją, sprytem oraz spostrzegawczością. Dość łatwo przyswaja nowe informacje, wiadomości oraz wykorzystuje je w praktyce. Czasem zdarzy rzucić się jej jakimś mądrym komentarzem czy faktem, jednak przeważnie zatrzymuje swoją "mądrość" dla siebie. Nie tyle ze skromności, co dlatego iż nie lubi kiedy inni ją chwalą za jej inteligencję i porównują do innych. Tolerancyjna Nie widzi problemu w poszanowaniu cudzych poglądów czy wyglądu czy nawet orientacji i pochodzenia. Jak najbardziej szanuje to, iż są kucyki z różnymi defektami czy z innych zakątków świata, że mają inne poglądy na dany temat niż ona, albo to, że klacz chodzi z klaczą, a ogier z ogierem. Jest jednak różnica między "tolerowaniem" czegoś a "akceptacją". Missy takie kucyki toleruje i specjalnie jej nie przeszkadza to, jak się zachowują, niemniej nie zawsze w pełni akceptuje pewne ich zachowania czy normy (jak np. publiczne obściskiwanie się kucy tej samej płci czy masowe demonstracje spowodowane innymi poglądami czy pochodzeniem). (nad)Opiekuńcza (dla tych na których jej zależy) Jeśli chodzi o jej stosunek do rodziny i innych bliskich jej kucykom, to można bezsprzecznie powiedzieć że jest wobec nich dość opiekuńcza, czasem wręcz nadopiekuńcza. Nie pozwoli, nie da ich komukolwiek skrzywdzić, bez względu na wszystko stanie w ich obronie i w razie potrzeby pomoże w czym tylko może. Niekiedy przeradza się to jednak w swego rodzaju paranoję i zaczyna traktować każdego nieznanego kucyka jak kogoś, kto planuje zranić jej najbliższych i odruchowo stara się ich za wszelką cenę ochronić, nawet jeśli robi to w sposób dość brutalnyjak nagła przemiana w makaron Draconequusa i plucie ogniem na wszystkie strony, ponieważ logika. |-| Wady= Wulgarna Nie ma chwili, w której nie wypowiedziałaby przynajmniej jednego przekleństwa (czy to lekkiego czy to takiego, po którym źrebaki płaczą). Jest to jej najmocniejszy i najgorszy chyba nawyk, którego nie umie się w żaden sposób pozbyć. Owszem, przy dzieciach czy przy obcych osobach stara się swoją "ciemną stronę osobowości" trzymać w ryzach, ale niestety zdarzy jej się wymsknąć jakieś przekleństwo czy dwa, głównie z powodu emocji czy nawet bez większego powodu. Wie, że to nie miłe, ale lubi kląć. Niecierpliwa Dla niej nie ma słowa "poczekaj". Nie lubi, ba, nienawidzi czekać. Kazać innym czekać na siebie to oczywiście co innego niż czekać na kogoś, a to już jej za specjalnie nie przeszkadza. Ma tendencję do śpieszenia się i robienia rzeczy na szybko, więc czekanie na cokolwiek czy kogokolwiek niesamowicie ją denerwuje i wybija z rytmu. Wtedy też poziom jej marudzenia oraz stosunek używanych wulgaryzmów znacznie wzrasta. Leniwa Bycie jednocześnie niecierpliwym i leniwym to dość nietypowa mieszanka, wręcz wybuchowa. Podczas gdy sama nie lubi na nic czekać, ma tendencję do odkładania swoich zadań na potem i potem i jeszcze później i tak w kółko. Ewentualnie robi wszystko na szybko oraz na odwal i jest z siebie niesamowicie dumna, po czym idzie "odpocząć" (czyt. spać kolejne sześć godzin). Wprawdzie jej praca (i jakakolwiek) wymaga chociaż trochę zaangażowania, to jednak Missy nie lubi się zbytnio starać, a zamiast tego woli sobie maksymalnie ułatwiać. Agresywna i nerwowa Ma tendencję do reagowania bardzo nerwowo na różne rzeczy, a niekiedy wręcz agresywnie. Nawet kiedy sytuacja tego NIE wymaga, to potrafi aż zanadto pokazać swoje niezadowolenie poprzez powarkiwania i podniesiony głos. Czy nawet poprzez rękoczyny (czy tam... kopytoczyny). Bardzo, ale to bardzo łatwo ją zdenerwować, a znacznie trudniej ją później uspokoić. Wredna . Wybredna maruda . Mściwa . "Nobody Cares" . Uparta . Władcza . |-| Inne = Totalny zboczeniec . Nietypowe poczucie humoru . Rozmawia sama ze sobą w kilku osobach . Sarkastyczna . Fetyszystka . Zainteresowania Czytanie książek i różnych innych rzeczy . Nieumiejętne pisanie opowiadań . Granie w gry Strategiczne . Horrory . RPG . Inne . Ćwiczenie mocy i magii . Narzekanie . Rysowanie . Zbieranie pluszakówi cant help . Anty-/Umiejętności |-| Umiejętności = Latanie . Magia (zwykła i nie-zwykła) . Magia runiczna . Walka wręcz/kopytna . "Sokole oko" . Aranżacja wnętrz . |-| Średnio umie = Śpiew . Rysowanie . Pisanie opowiadań . Języki obce . |-| Anty umiejętności = Taniec . Wszelkie dziedziny sportowe . Gotowanie . Przedmioty ścisłe . Występowanie przed publicznością . Fobie Trypofobia Od niepamiętnych czasów klacz odczuwa niewytłumaczalny strach przed małymi, nienaturalnymi otworami, głównie na ciele czy w przedmiotach. Zawsze sobie wyobraża, iż wypełzają z nich jakieś robaki i próbują ją zaatakować albo spowodować u niej takie dziury. Nie spotkała wprawdzie żywego przypadku kucyka z otworami na ciele, ale same zdjęcia (a czasem nawet gąbki czy inne przedmioty codziennego użytku) powodują u niej dreszcze i nudności. Koulrofobia Strach przed klownami nie jest tak duży jak trypofobia, niemniej występuje w jej życiu. Nigdy nie czerpała przyjemności z chodzenia do cyrku, a tym bardziej z oglądania dziwnie umalowanych i ubranych kucyków, które tam występowały. Po prostu boi się tych wiecznie uśmiechniętych, wymalowanych i nienaturalnie ubranych postaci, gdyż nigdy nie wie co oni mogą ukrywać, zarówno pod strojem jak i pod swoimi uśmiechami. Opanowane elementyzaraz, co? kuce nie mają elementów? a wiedz gdzie mnie kutwa pocałuj? Chaos To główny i najbardziej charakterystyczny element Missy. Jako iż jest Draconequusem, a rasa ta naturalnie panuje nad Chaosem, klacz nie ma z tym większych problemów. Zaburzenia pogody, zmiany pory dnia i nocy, podróże między wymiarowe, zamiany ras oraz osobowości nie są jej obce. Mimo takiej potęgi, rzadko używa mocy związanych z Chaosem, głównie z powodu możliwych zniszczeń oraz niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo iż jest Draconequusem, niespecjalnie lubi siać Chaos. Najczęściej używa mocy związaną z zamianą ras oraz zaburzeń pogody, chociaż lubi też podróże między wymiarowe (jednak ze względu na "konsekwencje" nie używa tego tak często). Jest też zdecydowanie zbyt leniwa by użyć całego swojego "rasowego" potencjału, więc nie stanowi jakiegoś wielkiego zagrożenia. Niebieski Ogień Trudno nazwać to elementem, ale klacz nad tym panuje na poziomie niewiele niższym niż Chaosem. Niebieski Ogień tym różni się od normalnego, iż jest niebieski (wow) i dużo gorętszy, może stopić większą ilość metali oraz przedmiotów (o istotach żywych nie mówiąc). Missy potrafi zarówno ziać niebieskim ogniem, jak i wytwarzać ogniste kule (w łapach i w pysku), czasem nawet grzywa i puch na grzbiecie oraz ogonie się nim zapala. Ciemność Jest to najmniej używany przez Missy element. Nie jest on na niesamowicie wysokim poziomie zaawansowania, ale jest opanowany na tyle, by klacz nie straciła kontroli nad sobą z powodu "mroku" jak Luna/Nightmare Moon czy Sombra. Jedyne co potrafi z elementem Ciemności to przyjąć "formę cienia" czyli przenikać przez obiekty i bardziej efektywnie ukrywać się w cieniu oraz tworzyć swego rodzaju zasłony dymne. Relacjetak, zarówno OC jak i postacie kanonu, ponieważ mogę i luj wam do tego <33 |-| Rodzina = Chelian - matka pegaz . Corrinth - biologiczny ojciec Draconequus . Bastian - przybrany ojciec jednorożec . Blissia - przyrodnia siostra jednorożec . Lance - wujek jednorożec . Astra - ciocia jednorożec . Snowbolt - kuzyn jednorożec . Ravea - babcia jednorożec . Rodzina od strony przybranego ojca - duużo jednorożce . Sonia - partnerka ziemny . Nestor - syn ziemny 30% / Draconequus 70% . Aida - córka 70% / Draconequus 30% . |-| Przyjaciele = Colleen - pegaz . Karamella - nietoperz . Mistelle - jednorożec . Crystal Moonlight - Alicorn . Crestent Typhoon - Alicorn . Morgan - [ Licilla Pegasus ] . |-| Znajomi / dobre relacje = Sundust - jednorożec . Moondust - jednorożec . Kucyki z Łowców Snów . |-| Neutralne relacje = ??? . |-| Wrogowie / złe relacje = Erwin - ex #1 pegaz . Cascada - ex #2 jednorożec . Opinie i ewn. relacje z rodziną królewską . Chowaniec Tristana (Triss, Tiana) [Ringlet Amphithere"rasa" z Flight Rising] . Wygląd . thumb|left|[http://sta.sh/016zp6ukb4x2 nie umiem skrzydeł ok] Zachowanie . Relacje . Inne światy / Uniwersa |-| Malice = Bardziej ludzka formanie, nie EQG jdfbfb nienawidzę k - Malice (wiedźma/czarodziejka) . |-| Maelstrom = R63 / Genderbend - Maelstrom (Draconequus) . |-| Magnolia = Heroes of Might and Magic III - Magnolia (Czarnoksiężnik) . |-| Missy = Ivanverse (NextGen) - Missy . Ciekawostki * Draconequusem jest od kiedy ukończyła 15 lat. * Jest panseksualna czyli wszystko i wszyscy. * Czasem kiedy się zdenerwuje, nagle się "napusza" (niczym ptaki, ale futrem). * Najczęściej stoi na czterech łapach, ale tak jak Discord potrafi chodzić na dwóch. ** Tak samo jak on potrafi po prostu lewitować w powietrzu, ale skrzydła jej w tym znacznie przeszkadzają. * Jej przemiana z kucyka w Draconequusa jest dłuższa i bardziej bolesna. * Z powodu swojej rasy, jest długowiecznaheadcannon, mam was gdzieś i wasze opinie na temat "ile mogą żyć alicorny/smoki/draconequusy/etc". * Jest półkrwi Draconequusem trzeciego rodzaju*headcannon betches* są trzy rodzaje półkrwistych Draconequusów ze związku z kucykiem - pierwszy jest taki, iż dziecko ma posturę kucyka, ale ma różne łapy (różnych zwierząt), rogi i skrzydła (nie-harmonicznie), drugi to takie pół na pół "harmonicznie", czyli postura kucyka ale jedna para dziwnych łap (takich samych), takie same skrzydła i rogi, trzeci typ natomiast rodzi się jako normalny kucyk (z ewn. innymi oczami lub skrzydłami lub ogonem) i po ukończeniu któregoś roku życia przemienia się w normalnego Draconequusa, ale z bardziej "harmonijnym" układem kończyn (np. te same łapy i skrzydła i rogi). * Jest uzależniona od memów. ** I kawy. *** I gier. Cytaty Galeria [ będzie ] Missy ID by Nulevoy.png|ID na bazie Michaelle tru form by Nulevoy.png|Bardziej prawdziwa forma i wykaz kolorów Missy-nequus ftw by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem k Missy head-what by Nulevoy.png|i can see sounds [ to do relacji i wgl hghhh ] Chelian by Nulevoy.png|mame Corrinth tru form by Nulevoy.png|tate Bastian by Nulevoy.png|drugie tate Blissia by Nulevoy.png|siostre Lance by Nulevoy.png|wujke Astra by Nulevoy.png|ciocie Snowbolt by Nulevoy.png|kuzyne Ravea by Nulevoy.png|babcie Sonia by Nulevoy.png|waifu Nestor form by Nulevoy.png|babbu Aida by Nulevoy.png|bubbu Erwin by Nulevoy.png|ex #1 Cascada by Nulevoy.png|ex #2 Sundust i Moondust by Nulevoy.png|dusty lol CO NIECO O TYM UNIWERSUM BO TAK: Obecnie trwa niewielki (i skrywany w tajemnicy) konflikt między pewnymi grupami kucyków. Nie, nie mają one na celu obalenia księżniczek i wprowadzeniu własnych rządów czy anarchii. Poszczególne grupy obrały sobie jedną z czterech księżniczek (Flurry się nie liczy k) jako swojego "władcę idealnego", który "powinien rządzić sam całą Equestrią" i takie tam. Poszczególne grupy walczą między sobą, ale nie planują (na razie khkh) czegoś na większą skalę, jak zamach na którąś z najmniej lubianych władczyń czy coś. Tylko pomniejsze walki między "gangami" i jakaś propaganda. Oczywiście nie każdy kucyk czy stworzenie w Equestrii popiera coś takiego. Zdecydowana większość społeczeństwa jest "niezrzeszona", ale neutralna i nie wnikająca w te konflikty. Ani ich nie popiera ani specjalnie ich nie zwalcza, ot "niech sobie będą, co mnie to". Niektóre kucyki (oraz inne zamieszkujące Equestrię rasy) chcą jednak się przeciwstawić planom "Wielkiej Czwórki" i utworzyły swoją grupę (też utrzymywaną w sekrecie przed księżniczkami, jednak dogadującą się ze Strażą Królewską, zarówno z Canterlotu jak i Kryształowego Imperium). I jest to też jedyna grupa, do której przynależą inne rasy, gdyż pozostałe cztery dążą też do "czystej rasowo Equestrii" (dont kill me), więc chcąc nie chcąc też ich ten konflikt dotyczy. * Nocne Sowy (Night Owls) Sowy - jednorożce (niewiele), pegazy, kuce nietoperze * Słoneczne Łzy (Solar Tears) Łzy - jednorożce, kuce ziemne (niewiele) * Róże Brzasku (Dusk Roses) Brzaski - jednorożce, pegazy (niewiele) * Kryształowe Gwiazdy (Crystal Stars) Gwiazdory - kuce ziemne, kryształowe kucyki * Łowcy Snów (Dream Hunters) Senni - wszystkie rasy + rasy nie-do-końca-kucykowe zamieszkujące Equestrię (smoki, gryfy, zebry, podmieńce, draconequusy) Przypisy